


That's a bloody Lion

by Lazy_Haru, Shinkan



Category: Doctor Who, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Doctor and Donna, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Haru/pseuds/Lazy_Haru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkan/pseuds/Shinkan
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are just traveling around and almost get ran over by what looks like a giant Blue lion.... Donna can't believe what she sees and the Doctor thought it was only a story...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I thought this up and I was like hey why not nobody else has done a Doctor Who, voltron crossover so I thought it sounded really fun. Sorry if this turns out to be more of crack if anything else. Sorry the chapters will be really short as I'm not good with writing. 
> 
> SO... I have a Beta Writer now... YAY.. Thank you Lazy_Haru ..... please Enjoy this updated story

Donna and the Doctor were flying through space like normal, not really doing much of anything after the fiasco with the library. They were taking a break from all the excitement and were just planning to look at some pretty planets for a nice change(like they were gonna be that lucky.) The Doctor was currently doing who-knows-what tinkering with the T.a.r.d.i.s., Donna could only roll her eyes. Half the time she thought he secretly had the mentality of a hyperactive 5 year old that couldn't sit still even if the world depends on it. But Donna herself was bored, he had promised her stars, planets and everything in between and- what were they doing? Nothing. They were sitting around floating in space doing nothing. Donna grit her teeth and growled.   
“Come on space man- let's do something!” 

The Doctor looked up at her from underneath whatever console he was fiddling with and raised an eyebrow. “My dear Donna, what would you have me do?”

“I don't know, anything is better than- than this.” She waved her hand around with scathing scowl. All the sudden the alarms started going and Donna and the Doctor snapped to attention rushing towards the t.a.r.d.i.s. control panel. The t.a.r.d.i.s. showed them that there was a huge energy spike that was suddenly heading their way. The Doctor quickly hit some buttons and pulled some levers causing the t.a.r.d.i.s. to rock and spin. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?!” Donna screamed as she almost fell. 

“I don't know! The t.a.r.d.i.s. isn't recognizing the energy signature. Shall we find out?” The Doctor said with a sudden burst of giddiness as the t.a.r.d.i.s. stopped rocking. They walked towards the t.a.r.d.i.s. door and opened it peering out into deep space. 

“Is that a ruddy castle in the middle of bloody space?!” There was a slight pause. “....and are those giant robot lions?” 

The Doctor opened his mouth surprise. “What? But-But that's impossible. It's a myth!”

“Well myth or not! One of them is flying right towards us! And- why is it blue? Lions can't be blue.” 

“Its- This is amazing!” The Doctor was staring at the blue lion, his eyes sparkling. 

“Doctor! Its getting closer!” 

“I know! Isn't it amazing?”

“No. No, this is not bloodin’ amazing. It's quite the opposite in fact.”

The Doctor didn't seem like he was listening and Donna groaned in irritation. “You know your bloody gonna get us killed one day.” Unfortunately, the Doctor didn't hear those words cause right at that moment the blue lion that was basically right in front of them released a loud roar. Donna and the Doctor jumped at the sheer sound of it. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“C-Coran! Is that what I think I think it is?!” Allura exclaimed as she looked out from the castle into space. 

“I do believe it is Princess! That's a gallifreyan time ship. What's it doing all the way out here I wonder…”

“Paladins!” Allura spun around all the sudden. “I want you to grab me that ship and bring it here.”

“Are you sure that's a wise course of action Princess? The gallifreyan might think you're attacking it.”

“Oh don't be silly Corran, gallifreyans and alteans have been friendly for years! Plus, according to the scanners that's a t.a.r.d.i.s. and everyone knows t.a.r.d.i.s. don't have weapons.”

“Are you sure that's a ship..” Pidge asked. “It looks like a blue box to me….a blue police box….from Earth…”

Allura waved her hand dismissively. “Gallifreyans have always disguised their ships so they could blend in. No need to be sticking out like a sore thumb.”

“Yesss,” said Pidge. “Because nothing blends in with space more than a blue police box.” 

Allura sent Pidge a scowl/pout. “Does it really matter? The point of the matter is that you guys should be getting that blue box before it flies away!”

Pidge sighed before nodding and got up to head to the door but not before she got blasted over by a blurred figure who yelled as they dashed out room- “I got it! Nobody’s gonna get to it before me!” Said figure happened to be a certain paladin that went by the name Lance. Pidge groaned as she picked herself off the floor with the help of Shiro. “It's not a freaking race jeez…” 

Shiro smiled in response. “You know how he gets.” The rest of the paladins left the room and Corran turned to the Princess. “Princess, do you think...that maybe you should’ve tried hailing the gallifreyan first?” 

Allura made a face.


End file.
